


Innocent We Are Not

by Sweet82405



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet82405/pseuds/Sweet82405
Summary: On the outside, Nicole and Waverly looked to have the perfect relationship. It was very white picket fence, flowers delivered on Tuesday just because it’s Tuesday kinda relationship. Everyone saw them as the sweet, innocent, loving couple that they were.If only they knew how innocent they really were……One shot of how not so innocent our favorite couple can be. If this isn't your thing, then don't read this.





	Innocent We Are Not

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed something to write to break the block I've found myself in. Hope you enjoy!

Everyone saw them as the cutest couple in Purgatory. They were friendly, approachable, and so very sweet. Waverly Earp was always voted as the “Nicest Person in Purgatory” at the county fair, and Deputy Sheriff Nicole Haught may not have been in town long but in just a short amount of time, she’d made quite the impression on the townspeople. When Waverly dumped her long-time boyfriend and started a relationship with the new arrival, to say the town was shocked would be an understatement. Everyone always figured she’d marry Champ Hardy and have a bunch of children with him and just settle into that life. But it just was not meant to be. Especially with the way the two women looked at each other.

On the outside, Nicole and Waverly looked to have the perfect relationship. It was very white picket fence, flowers delivered on Tuesday just because it’s Tuesday kinda relationship. Everyone saw them as the sweet, innocent, loving couple that they were.

If only they knew how innocent they really were……

* * *

 

  
Waverly squinted at the sunlight streaming in from her bedroom window and groaned at the idea of having to wake up. Reaching behind her hoping to find a warm body, instead her hand caressed the cool sheets beneath her. Rolling over onto her elbow, Waverly frowned at the vacant spot and listened for any movement in the house. Hearing the clink of dishes coming from the kitchen, the brunette stretched her arms over her head and threw back the blankets to begin the day.

  
Throwing on one of her girlfriend’s old Police Academy sweatshirts that was too big on Nicole so Waverly was practically swimming in it, she left her room in search of her redhead. The smell of freshly brewed coffee left a lingering trail down the stairs and into the kitchen where Waverly found the officer hard at work sitting at the table going over a case file she’d been focusing on lately. Seeing her girlfriend’s serious face always got Waverly’s blood pumping a little faster than normal and this time was no different. Nicole didn’t notice her as she got up from the table to grab the toast that just popped up from the toaster, giving Waverly a wonderful view of her girl in her uniform, the black pants leaving nothing to the imagination. As Nicole carried her breakfast back to the table, Waverly decided to announce her presence.

“You know, I don’t know whether I should be mad at you for letting me wake up in an empty bed or let you off on account of you looking so sexy in that uniform.” Nicole looked up at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice and smiled at seeing her in her sweatshirt leaning against the door jam.

“I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t wanna wake you because you looked so cute and I wanted to get a head start on this case today. I feel I’m getting closer and closer to solving this.”

Waverly walked around the table and settled herself into Nicole’s lap, draping her arms around the taller girl’s shoulders as two arms encased her waist.

“Well, because of your dedication to doing a good job, you missed out on my morning plans.” Waverly informed her, running her fingers through Nicole’s short fiery red hair.

“Oh? And what did these plans entitle?” Nicole asked intrigued.

Waverly shifted in Nicole’s lap so she was now straddling her and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“I was hoping to get you off with my mouth….” Waverly kissed her ear, “over…” another one on her neck, “and over…” her hand came up to pull down the zipper of her shirt to give her better access to Nicole’s shoulder, “again.” Waverly licked a small trail over the ridge of Nicole’s collarbone and the redhead groaned beneath her as her head tilted back to give the smaller girl more room to roam. Waverly ran her lips up the smooth column of Nicole’s neck until she reached her other ear and used her teeth to tug on her earlobe.

“It’s too bad you missed out.”

With that, Waverly was up and across the room before Nicole could blink. She sat there wide-eyed and breathing heavy as she watched her girlfriend pour herself a cup of coffee and the rest into a thermos.

“I’ll swing by and drop off lunch for you when I head into the office later. I wanna take a quick shower first.” Waverly placed the thermos on the table in front of the still stunned Nicole, and dropped a quick peck on her lips. “You better get going or you’ll be late. Love you!”

Nicole watched her practically skip out of the room with coffee in hand and head back upstairs as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened, or better yet, what didn’t happen.

* * *

  
When Waverly walked into the Municipal Building a few hours later, she had a smirk on her face that resembled a cat that caught the canary. To some, it was just her usual friendly face, but Nicole knew better. She’d seen that particular face before and just thinking of the last time she saw it had her legs quivering. Neither of them had slept that night she recalls, not that she was complaining. But it was tough the next day trying to explain to her boss why she was covered in scratches and bruises and trying to keep the redness out of her cheeks. It also didn’t help that Wynonna wasn’t happy with being woken up by a loud boom at 3am and Waverly’s excuse of the bed frame being old and frail. Seeing that smirk right now had Nicole on high alert.

“Hey baby!” Waverly maneuvered through the bullpen and dropped a bag on Nicole’s desk. “Lunch as promised! I made sure to ask for the pickles on the side, just the way you like them.”

Nicole didn’t have the heart to tell her that she hated pickles but at least now she could give them away without them actually being in her food.

“Thank you. You’re the best.” Nicole wanted so badly to lean up and kiss her girlfriend but she had given herself strict rules not to engage in any PDA while in uniform or in the office. But damn was it hard.

Waverly situated herself on the corner of Nicole’s desk, her smooth toned legs crossing at the knee and giving Nicole a gorgeous view with the short skirt she had chosen that morning. The faux black leather of the skirt matched sinfully with the burgundy crop top, her hair curled around her shoulders just the way Nicole liked it. Free and wild.

“What do you have planned today?” Nicole asked, tidying up her desk some so she could eat.

“Not much. Some research for BBD. How’s that case coming along? Any progress since this morning?”

To be honest, Nicole’s focus was no where near the case file today. Instead it kept coming back to the kitchen table and Waverly’s mouth burning all along her neck and chest. Her legs clenched to try and fight the arousal she’d been battling all morning.

“Not really. Kinda hit a dead-end at the moment. My focus isn’t really there.” Nicole leaned her forearms on her desk, hoping to hide how tight the muscles in her legs were from her girlfriend.

“Awww, babe. Don’t worry, I know you’ll get it. You always do.” Waverly ran the tips of her fingers along the inside of Nicole’s arm, starting from her wrist to the indent of her elbow. “But in the meantime,” Waverly leaned closer so no one else could hear her, “if there’s anything I could do to help, you just let me know.”

Nicole watched her fingers run up and down in a hypnotic daze, her mind running through a million scenarios as to how Waverly could help her right now and every one of them making her blood boil hotter and hotter. It was taking everything in her not to pull Waverly into her lap and have her grind into her deliciously until she exploded, knowing it wouldn’t take long with the way her underwear was sticking to her. But she wouldn’t do that. Not here.

“I should probably head in and let you eat. Just come and get me if you need anything.” Blowing her a kiss, Waverly hopped off the desk and made her way out to the front desk, greeting the other officers on her way to the BBD office.

Taking a deep breath to clear her head, Nicole nearly groaned as the lingering scent of Waverly’s perfume invaded her lungs and every nerve in her body snapped to attention. Standing up and grabbing her lunch, she headed for the break room and found it blissfully empty. Snagging a water bottle from the fridge, Nicole settled at the table and opened her bag to see what her girlfriend had brought for her.

A styrofoam container with a sandwich and fries with a small container of pickles had Nicole’s stomach growling and she was about to dig in when something on the bottom of the bag caught her eye. Reaching in, she pulled out a folded piece of paper. Opening it, she found a letter addressed to her.

I forgot to mention this morning the other part of my plan. I was hoping to surprise you in the shower, sneaking in behind you just as you rinse the shampoo I love out of your hair. My arms wrapping around you, my body molding to your naked back as I run my hands along your wet torso. Having you brace your arms against the wall as I cup your breasts in my hands, my thumbs trailing around your nipples as I leave a row of bite marks along the backs of your muscular shoulders. I let one hand trail down the flat plain of your stomach and I just start to dip my fingers in-

Nicole doesn’t finish as she folds the paper into a tiny square and tucks it into her pocket as she leaves the break room in search of her girlfriend, her lunch untouched on the table.

Not even caring about knocking, Nicole plows through the BBD office door and her eyes scan the room for the teasing brunette. Not seeing her, Nicole instead finds Jeremy looking through a microscope at only God knows what.

“Hey Officer Haught! What can I do for ya?” Jeremy asks excitedly.

“Where’s Waverly?” Nicole’s tone leaves no room for niceties. She’s passed that.

“Oh she just left a few minutes ago. Said she had to run back out to the Homestead for a book or something Dolls has her researching on.” Jeremy explains and before he can say another word, Nicole is out the door.

Grabbing her hat and keys, Nicole tells Lonnie she’ll be off grounds for lunch and rushes out of the building to her cruiser. She’s in the driver seat, keys in the ignition and she’s pulling out of her spot fast to catch up with her devious girlfriend. Nearly running a red light, Nicole waits until she’s out of the town limits before she’s throwing on her lights and flooring it towards the Homestead.

Not even a few minutes later, she manages to catch up to Waverly’s red Jeep cruising at the speed limit. Hitting her siren on, Nicole watches the car slow down and before she can pull over, Nicole swings up beside the Jeep and gestures for Waverly to follow her.

A little up the road is an old service path that is hardly ever used anymore and Nicole pulls into it, watching in the rear view mirror as Waverly follows behind. The shelter of the trees makes it harder for the sun to filter through but it’s still light enough. Coming to a stop, Nicole turns off her lights and engine before stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut behind her. Waverly sees her girlfriend coming towards her so she steps out of the car and gives her a worries look.

“Nicole are you okay?”

She barely has a chance to react before Nicole is cupping her face and kissing her hard. Waverly smirks into the kiss and grips Nicole’s fiery hair between her fingers and tugs her closer, their tongues and teeth battling for dominance in this fast paced dance. Nicole rips her mouth away, leaving Waverly gasping before latching her teeth hard into the pale skin of her neck, a purple blossom blooming under her mouth.

“Fuck, Cole-“ Waverly moans out, tossing her head back against her car door.

“You knew what you were doing. You knew exactly how to push my buttons. How to get my blood pumping.” Nicole growled, her mouth barely pulling away from their task of marking every inch of Waverly’s neck. “This morning in the kitchen, sitting on my desk in this outfit, the letter……” Nicole bent her knees to be able to reach down and hook her hands behind Waverly’s to hoist her up her waist. “That fucking letter. I can’t take it anymore. I need you. I need you beneath me, around me, in me. I can’t…….Waverly……” Nicole pants, her hips rutting into the girl in her arms, almost animalistic in nature.

“I know baby.” Waverly whispered the words muttered to her not so long ago. She reached up and pulled the zipper all the way down on Nicole’s shirt, her hand smoothing out across her chest to her shoulder and leaning forward to pepper sharp bites to her flesh. “Take me Nicole.”

Not needing any further permission, Nicole marched them over towards her cruiser, Waverly weightless in her arms, and sat her down on the hood of the trunk. Running her fingers up the outside of Waverly’s thighs, Nicole never broke eye contact as she pushed the tight skirt further up her legs and found nothing blocking her way. Glancing down, Nicole groaned at the sight of Waverly not wearing underwear and the wetness of her arousal coating the inside of her thighs.

“You little minx.”

“Would you believe me if I told you I forgot?” Waverly smirked that evil smile from earlier and Nicole knew she was lying.

“Well because of you and that letter, I didn’t get to eat my lunch. So now, I’m just gonna have to go after the next best thing.” Nicole rumbled in her ear before gently pushing Waverly back to lay on the car, hooking her calves over her shoulders and trailing her mouth along the soft skin of Waverly’s inner thighs.

Her tongue picked up the sweet taste of pure Waverly the closer she got to her goal and glancing up, she found the brunette twitching and moaning up a storm.

“What’s the matter baby? Don’t like to be teased?” Nicole dished, running her mouth even closer but not quite there.

“Please……please Cole!” Waverly panted, her hands gripping tight to Nicole’s that were holding her legs spread open.

Not being able to hold back herself anymore, Nicole dived in and dragged her tongue up slowly in one swipe. Waverly’s back bowed beautifully, her long hair spread out along the back window as she clenched her eyes shut. Nicole showed no mercy as she ran her tongue over every little spot, knowing each of Waverly’s favorites, curling her tongue in just the right way, her lips capturing her clit and tugging it gently. The whole time Waverly thrashed against the trunk, her brow soaked with perspiration, her breath coming out in sharp gasps and moans. At one particularly deep thrust from Nicole’s tongue, Waverly released her hands and wove her fingers into Nicole’s hair to pull her in deeper. Knowing her body better than anyone, Nicole could tell her girlfriend was close. The way she’d whimper every time she bumped against her clit, the way she’d dig her nails into her scalp to draw her closer. She was almost there.

Knowing what to do to make that happen, Nicole reached up and pushed Waverly’s shirt and bra up out of the way and cupped her heaving breasts, her nipples firm against Nicole’s palms as she drove her tongue hard and deep.

“NICOLE!”

Waverly went stone cold still and every muscle in her body clenched as every nerve ending shot off fireworks.   
Nicole worked her tongue as best she could to help her girlfriend through the intense orgasm. Her thumbs rubbed soothing circles around her breasts to help bring her down and when she could finally feel her muscles going loose, Nicole pulled back for a second to catch her breath before cleaning her up.

Waverly twitched with every touch of Nicole’s tongue against her incredibly sensitive flesh. She was still slowly coming back down to earth after that soul shattering orgasm and she could already feel her body heating up again.

Nicole moved up her body, leaving wet kisses across her defined abdominal muscles and breasts before reaching Waverly’s sweet mouth in a lazy kiss.

“God I love you.” Waverly mumbled as they pulled apart. She finally opened her eyes and found her girlfriend in quite a sight. Her hair line was damp from sweat, her shirt hanging open and the sides of her neck red from Waverly’s thighs rubbing against her. Her eyes were almost black the pupils were so blown and she was panting as if she’d ran twenty miles. Seeing her like this, because of her, had Waverly up and moving.

Sitting up, Waverly hopped off the trunk, adjusting her clothes as well, and pulled the officer behind her as she opened the back driver side door of the cruiser. Turning back to face her, Waverly quickly unbuckled her girlfriend’s belt and opened the button and zipper of her pants, letting them drop to her knees.

“Waves….” Nicole begged.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.” Waverly crawled into the car, laying back while also pulling Nicole in with her, her pants falling around her ankles due to the weight of the belt. Nicole’s knees settled around Waverly’s outer legs, her arms bracing her on either side of the brunette’s head as she fell deeper and deeper into her aroused state.

Waverly wasted no time as she run her hands down Nicole’s torso to her hips and gently dipped her fingers into the wetness that awaited her. Coating her fingers, Waverly quickly found her entrance and drove two of her fingers knuckle deep inside Nicole.

“Oh geez! Waves!” Nicole dropped her head back and thrust her hips down onto Waverly’s fingers, her tempo fast and rough as she felt herself so close to the edge already.

“Don’t hold back baby.” Waverly turned her head to kiss along the exposed skin of Nicole’s forearms.

Straining with holding herself up, Nicole dropped down to one elbow as the other reach up under Waverly’s shirt to feel her breasts once more in her hands. Waverly was breathing hard herself now at watching Nicole lose herself around her ministrations and the feel of the red head’s hand tugging at her still sensitive nipples. The back of her hand grinned against her on every downward thrust of Nicole’s pelvis, pushing her close to the edge once again.

“Baby……I’m cl-“ Nicole grunted under her breath.

“Let’s go!” Waverly’s voice caught in her throat as the final thrust down had her exploding all over again. Nicole held there as wave after wave pulsed through her body, that glorious release she had been yearning for all day.

With no energy left between them, Nicole collapsed on top of the smaller girl as the both continued to spasm from the little fireworks still going off. After a few minutes, they both finally settled down and gulped in some much needed air.

“I’ll move in a sec.” Nicole panted on Waverly’s chest.

“Don’t you dare.” Waverly warned her as she curled her arms and legs around her girlfriend in a python grip.

Nicole didn’t argue as she settled deeper into her girls embrace.

* * *

 

They laid there for who knows how long before they both were able to feel their limbs again. Waverly was quietly humming as she combed her fingers through Nicole’s short hair and the red head was rubbing her thumb against on of the bruises she’d left on Waverly’s chest. They both nearly jumped when the crackle of the police radio burst into their bubble.

“To all available units, we have a report of an altercation at the hardware store on Main.”

“Sounds like you’re needed Officer. Time to save the day.” Waverly smiled.

Nicole slowly pulled her head up and gazed down at the brunette with loving eyes.

“Appears so.” She leaned down and laid the sweetest kiss to Waverly’s lips, her tongue running along the seam asking for permission. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“Only in the best way possible. How about you?” Waverly asked, running her hands down Nicole’s back.

“Same baby. Oh so good here.” With one final smug grin and kiss, they both got out of the car and cleaned themselves up before Nicole walked Waverly back to her car, opening the door for her like the gentlewoman she was.

“You coming over to my place tonight?” Nicole asked, her puppy eyes pulling Waverly in.

“I’ll be there waiting with bells on.” Waverly leaned in for another kiss. “Or maybe nothing on…..”

Nicole gave her a slap to her ass as Waverly climbed up into the driver seat, laughing at her.

Nicole watched her drive back out onto the road before driving the opposite direction back to town, her mind going back to their latest encounter and thinking about what Waverly would come up with next.

And oh how she couldn’t wait….

 


End file.
